Sex(wax) and Sunsets
by Ponderosa
Summary: 1+2+1. Shounen ai. AUish. Fluff. Suggestive Dialog. Heero and Duo spend a day at the beach.


  
  
Title: Sex(Wax) and Sunsets   
Author: Ponderosa (ponderosa@dragonworld.com)   
Pairing: 1+2+1 

Archived at:  
http://www.1x2x1.org - Shinigami & Wing,  
http://stellarsoldiers.homestead.com/Fanfiction.html - Stellar Soldiers   
Warning: [PG-13] AUish. Fluff. Suggestive Dialog.   
Disclaimer: Characters belong to their respective copyright owners, like Sunrise/Sotsu/Bandai. Plot, if you can call it that, belongs to me. 

Note: **Shounen ai**. Meaning: **boys** liking **boys** in **that way**. Don't like, then don't read. 

This fic is a little companion to the commissioned picture I did for Sharon's beautiful Heero and Duo Romance site "Moments of Rapture". **http://www.zerotwofan.com/rapture** If you haven't been there before, I highly recommend it. Great archive of romance and lemon fics as well as a gorgeous gallery of commissioned fanart. ^___^ Alternately, you can find the image at my own site's June fanart gallery, link to which is in my profile. 

  
  
  
-=*=-  
  
  


**Sex(Wax) and Sunsets**   
by Ponderosa 

"Mush," Duo complained. 

Heero shrugged and tightened the leash around his bicep. Duo was exaggerating; the waves were crumbling more than preferable, but they were hardly mush. 

The faint scent of rootbeer wafted into the air as Duo unwrapped a cake of SexWax. The sweet odor grew stronger as he applied a fresh layer of wax along his board. Heero pulled on his fins and listened to the rhythmic scraping as he waited patiently for his lover to finish. 

"God, I love this stuff," Duo said, lifting the little cake of wax to his face and sucking in a deep breath. He took a few more opportunities to revel in the scent before he rewrapped the remaining wax and tucked it into the little canvas bag nestled into the sand. 

Heero smiled and held out his hand. Duo grinned and clasped his forearm, pulling the Japanese boy to his feet and holding him steady as he stamped his feet to get them properly settled into his fins. 

"You first," Heero insisted, popping the cap of a little bottle and squeezing a small mound of sunscreen into his cupped palm. 

Duo obediently turned around and pulled his braid aside. He made a soft exclamation of surprise at how cold the cream was as Heero dabbed a spot on his neck. The low yelp was swiftly replaced by a deep sigh. 

"Mmm. You know, you have the most talented fingers," he said, leaning back into the gentle pressure of Heero's fingers. 

"I know," Heero replied. He planted a little kiss on Duo's shoulder before ordering him about face. 

"You've got some other talents too," Duo mused in a hentai tone of voice. 

Heero chuckled and deposited a big glob of sunscreen on Duo's nose. "You can rub that in yourself." It suddenly became his turn to yelp, as the American leaned forward and Eskimo kissed him. After a few minutes of nuzzling and Eskimo kisses that led to kissing of the French variety, the sunscreen hadn't quite disappeared, but it had been liberally smeared around both their noses. 

"Mission accomplished," Duo stated proudly. Then he sneezed and rubbed his nose violently with the back of his arm. Sunscreen up the nose tickled horribly. But it smelled really good. Like coconut. 

After a few sneezes of his own, Heero set about getting his lover's face, legs and arms properly protected from the sun. Duo griped a bit when returning the favor; Heero had nearly a full wetsuit and only his face and arms needed attention, which meant, damnit, that there was no chance for gratuitous thigh rubbing. 

Even without any gratuitous rubbing of Heero's thighs, it still took a full half hour for the two boys to finish getting screened up and headed towards the water. As they waded in, Duo tossed his shortboard down promptly and flopped down onto it, wasting no time to thrust his arms into water and paddle out. Heero on the other hand, held onto his bodyboard and stayed on his feet, until the whitewash was surging against his chest and forcing him back two steps for every one. 

He tightened the Velcro on his frogpaws, then waited for the next lull between waves before he set about paddling out to join Duo. The chill of the water was already seeping in to numb his hands and he shook his head in bemusement at Duo's tolerance for the cold. The braided boy was perfectly happy spending half the day in nothing but a rashguard and a pair of board shorts. Then again, Heero thought as he bobbed lazily in the water, if Duo got cold, all he had to do was lay out on that board of his and he was completely out of the water and basking in the sun like some lazy seal. 

"Nice swells coming in, although I wouldn't have minded just staying home today," Duo said. He straddled his board and held it with the nose pointing out of the water in a rather unsubtle suggestive gesture. 

"Huh, looks like mush to me," Heero responded with a smirk that left Duo wondering if he wasn't also making a little sarcastic poke at the phallic implications of the board between his thighs. 

"I'll show you mush, you sponger!" Duo growled playfully and dove off his board to dunk Heero. 

"Kook!" Heero sputtered as he resurfaced. He habitually pushed back the hair plastered to his forehead, uncaring that the action made the wet strands stick up in a spiky mess. It would get wet and he'd repeat the process several dozen times over during the day anyway. Besides, Heero wasn't one to care much about what his hair looked like anyhow. 

"Booger!" Duo retorted with an evil grin and an equally messy set of water darkened bangs. 

Knowing that there were more derogatory terms for Duo to toss around about bodyboarders like himself, Heero wisely pointed out that a promising swell was approaching. His lover immediately gave up the horseplay to leap back on his board in preparation and Heero gave himself a mental pat on the back for winning that little spar in a roundabout way. 

Duo missed the first wave, but having fins, Heero was able to exert himself and catch it for a very satisfying ride. As the day wore on and the tide came in, they each got a fair share of good waves. The Japanese boy hung back as the afternoon was coming to a close. Wetsuit or not, a day spent half submerged in the ocean sapped ones warmth and he was content to watch Duo as his lover caught wave after wave with graceful skill. As the American stood, with perfect balance on the latest, Heero admired the way Duo's arms glistened in the orange sunlight and the heavy rope of his braid sent arcs of water drops in his wake as he worked the face of the wave with sharp turns. 

"Show off," Heero smiled as Duo returned to his side. 

Duo grinned. "Yeah. Aint I," he said between gasping breaths. Last couple rides of the day, he'd had to make them good ones. And, if they just happened to be full of fancy little tricks to impress Heero, all the better. 

"Shameless too," Heero added. He smiled a little wider and released his hold on his board. It floated to the end of its tether, tugging gently on his arm as he swam the short distance to where Duo lay panting on his surfboard. 

"Yeah. Aint I," Duo repeated, twisting his head to the side and cocking a grin. 

"And sexy, did I mention sexy?" 

"Yeah, I'm that too," Duo murmured as Heero gripped the edge of the board and pulled himself out of the water far enough for the two to share a kiss. 

A swell was cresting into a wave and Heero reacted fast enough to grab his board and duck dive under it. Duo wasn't so well prepared and was dumped unceremoniously into the foam. 

"You alright?," Heero asked as Duo climbed back out of the water. 

Duo spit and assured the other boy that he was fine. He nodded towards the shore. "Let's get outta here. Sun's going down." 

The pair rode the whitewash of the next break all the way onto the sand and dragged themselves back up to where their little black bag waited for them. 

"You just love me cause I've got a nice stick," Duo said. He rested the tail end of his board in the sand and held it under one arm. "Hand me my glasses; would you, babe?" 

Heero made a quiet noise that was part assent, part laughter, and part exhaustion as he sat down in front of Duo and began rooting through their bag for their sunglasses. He dug both pairs out and put on his own, before he handed the other to his lover. 

Having come upon the pitiful little bit of SexWax left in the bag, Heero mentioned, "We need more wax. You go through it like crazy." 

"I can't help it if my stick is that big." Duo grinned and spared a quick glance down at Heero before he shook open his glasses and put them on. 

"Too bad you rely on quick humps," Heero replied mischievously, leaning his back against Duo's leg and reaching up behind him to tug playfully at the drawstring of the other boy's shorts. 

"We'll see about that later, mister," Duo said, taking hold of Heero's hand and giving it a firm squeeze. 

"I'm counting on that," Heero said with a little purr. "After all, I've got the best for your stick." 

Duo laughed and gave Heero's fingers another squeeze as they both gazed over the dark waves of the ocean to where the sun trailed vibrant ribbons of reds and oranges as she took her leave of the day. 

As they watched the huge disk of the sun disappear slowly over the horizon, Heero pictured all the fun they'd have once they got home. But, sometimes, Heero thought privately - and he smiled as Duo's thumb began rubbing little circles over his - sometimes, sunsets were better than sex.   
  


* * *

Owari 

End Notes: Hopefully I made the little bits of surfer slang easy enough to follow ^^;; Mr Zog's SexWax is by far the best boardwax there is, especially rootbeer, cause it smells so damn good. ^_^ Quick Humps is an extra traction version and "The Best for Your Stick" is its official slogan. Frogpaws are gloves with webbing between the fingers to help you paddle. If you're curious or completely bewildered by anything else mentioned, just ask and I'll happily explain ^__^ 


End file.
